


Trust Me

by whom_ping_willow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cute Ending, Distrust, False Accusations, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Problems, Surprise Ending, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whom_ping_willow/pseuds/whom_ping_willow
Summary: Remus sighed. “Come on,” he said. “Don’t be an idiot.”“I’m not being an idiot! Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” Sirius asked, frustrated.“Why can’t you just trust me?” Remus snapped back, equally frustrated. “Why do you have to immediately assume the absolute worst?”-Remus has been keeping something from Sirius, and Sirius jumps to conclusions.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> because of a follower milestone i reached on tumblr, i asked my followers to send in prompts. i said i'd write one fic using all of those prompts, and here that fic is!
> 
> these are the prompts:
> 
> jealous  
> hands  
> ice cream  
> cuddles  
> umbrella  
> fish  
> muffin  
> sunshine  
> ring
> 
> let me know how i did! (there are definitely some of the prompts i struggled with getting in there, and i might have failed with a few)

It had started raining: big, heavy drops of water slowly falling from the sky. Sirius was going to get soaked but he didn’t care. He wasn’t leaving, and where would he even go? Back home to Remus? He knew he had to, eventually, but it didn’t have to be now. In fact, staying here by the lake forever seemed quite appealing.

He kept replaying the conversation, the one he’d had with Remus, in his head:

_ “Who were you talking to just now?” Sirius asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.  _

_ Remus had clearly thought he was alone. With a startled expression, he turned his head to look at Sirius. “No one,” he said, shooting him a faint smile. But Sirius noticed how quick he’d been to hide the phone’s display from him. _

_ “What the fuck is going on?” he asked, the harshness in his tone startling himself as much as Remus. “Are you cheating on me or something?” _

_ " _ What _?" Remus stood up from the couch. “Sirius-” he began, but Sirius didn’t let him finish: _

_ “No!” he said. “You’ve been acting fucking weird lately, Remus. First, you come home late, but when I ask where you were, you can’t tell me. And now you’re having mysterious calls with ‘no one’?” _

_ Remus sighed. “Come on,” he said. “Don’t be an idiot.” _

_ “I’m not being an idiot. Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” Sirius asked, frustrated. _

_ “Why can’t you just trust me?” Remus snapped back, equally frustrated. “Why do you have to immediately assume the absolute worst?” _

_ Sirius’ hands were balled up into fists and he felt anger and frustration literally surging through his veins. He was in the right here, not Remus. He had  _ every  _ right to suspect that something weird was going on, and if Remus couldn’t tell him what he was doing even after Sirius had voiced his concerns, it couldn’t be something good.  _

_ “You know what?” he said to Remus, somehow managing to keep his voice eerily calm. “Whoever this ‘no one’ is, I hope the two of you have fun.” _

_ He turned around, walking towards the door with long, fast steps. Behind him, Remus called for him but he didn’t turn around. He was planning on leaving with at least a bit of his dignity intact. _

To be frank, Sirius didn’t feel particularly dignified as he sat there, completely drenched from the rain, stubbornly looking out over the lake. The raindrops caused a million ripples to appear on the surface of the water: it was quite a mesmerising sight, actually, and Sirius thought he could stay like that for hours. 

“Thought I might find you here.” 

The familiar voice made Sirius turn around. Remus smiled weakly, holding a blue umbrella over Sirius’ head. “You’re going to get sick in this weather, Pads.”

“Well, you’re not the boss of me,” Sirius said, stubbornly crossing his arms. Did Remus think he could just come and make everything right again, just like that?”

Remus sighed. “Look, Sirius, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you what I was doing. It’s only because I didn’t wanna ruin the surprise.”

The only thing greater than Sirius’ pride was his curiosity. “What surprise?” he asked.

“Well,” Remus smiled hesitantly, holding out a hand to pull Sirius up from the bench. “Only one way to find out, isn’t there? Come with me.”

-

Sirius recognized the small café with the pastel sign as soon as they got there. Although he was still sceptic, he couldn’t help but smile as he turned to Remus. “This is the café you used to work in!” he stated, a kinda ridiculous thing to say: it wasn’t like Remus had forgotten.

“And the place we first met,” Remus added with a small smile. “Did you forget?”

“Of course I didn’t forget,” Sirius said. How could he? This was the place he had first seen Remus’ beautiful face, heard his breathtaking laugh. It was the place he had, for the first time in his life, gotten flustered, as the cute barista had asked for his order. 

As though Remus could hear his thoughts, he said: “I still remember your order, that first time.”

“Really?” Sirius turned to his boyfriend, who held the door open for him. 

“Yep. I only remember ‘cause it was so weird,” he said with a laugh. “You ordered fish on toast. Didn’t even specify what kind of fish. And that wasn’t even a menu item.”

Sirius scowled at Remus’ laughter. “I freaked out!” he said. “It was your fault, really, for having such a beautiful face!”

“You can take that complain to my parents,” Remus joked, just as a woman in the café’s uniform - a green shirt and white apron - came up to them. 

“A table for two?” she asked with a polite smile.

Remus nodded. “Yes please.”

“Remus, what are you doing all this for?” Sirius asked as they sat down. “If it’s just to apologize, you really don’t have-”

“No, it’s not just for that,” Remus interrupted. “But I do owe you an apology. Let’s order something first, though, shall we?” 

-

Remus sat back down with his blueberry muffin and placed the cup with ice cream in front of Sirius. “They didn’t have oreo flavour so I got you chocolate instead,” he said. “I hope that’s okay.”

“What kind of place doesn’t have oreo flavoured ice cream?” Sirius grumbled, before taking a lick, his expression immediately softening. “Huh, this is actually delicious.”

Remus chuckled. “Anyway,” he said, eyes firmly on his muffin as he picked a tiny piece off of it. “I still owe you that apology.”

“I’d much rather have an explanation than an apology,” Sirius said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Remus could try to buy him off with ice cream and tales of their first meeting but it didn’t erase all the suspicious shit he had done recently. 

“I get that,” Remus said, nodding as he picked off another piece of muffin and put it in his mouth. He chewed for a bit, looking as though he was choosing his words carefully before looking up at Sirius again. “Look, I know you’re upset because you feel like you can’t trust me but just… listen to me, okay?”

“I’m listening.”

Remus smiled. Sirius thought he looked nervous; perhaps it was the way his hands kept fidgeting, going down his pockets as though to ensure something important was still there. 

“The reason I wanted to bring you here is because of the happy memories it holds,” he said. “Not just this café. This whole part of town, really. It’s where we had our first date too, you remember?”

Sirius fought off a smile. This wasn't the time. “Remus,” he said. “This isn’t the explanation I asked for. Stop dodging the issue.”

Remus held up a hand as though to silence him. “I’m not dodging anything, Sirius. It’ll make sense, okay? Just trust me.”

Sirius sighed, at once curious and worried about where the conversation was going. He gave Remus a slight nod, signalling for him to go on. 

“I hate that you think I would ever hurt you, or keep any kind of secret from you,” Remus said. “Because I would never purposefully hurt you.” He smiled, exhaling through his nose as he looked down at his muffin again. “These years I’ve had with you? They’ve been the happiest of my life. Sure, we fight a lot sometimes. And sometimes you make me _so mad_ but… it’s worth it,” he said, that soft smile lingering on his face. “You’re worth it, Sirius.”

Sirius watched as Remus got up and, taking something out of his pocket, got down on one knee in front of him.

“I love you,” Remus said with such a sincere expression he could hardly be joking. “And I can’t imagine not being with you. So…” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening the little black box in his hands to show Sirius a ring. 

“Sirius Orion Black, will you marry me?”

" _What_?"

Sirius stared from the ring to Remus in disbelief. Was this really happening or was he dreaming? “Are you fucking serious?” he whispered.

Remus groaned. “Don’t make me say a stupid a stupid pun,” he begged.

Tears filled Sirius’ eyes as he bent down in front of Remus. “I can’t believe this is really happening,” he croaked: he felt stupid for crying but was unable to stop.

Remus smiled softly, placing a hand on Sirius’ cheek. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, looking into Sirius’ eyes. “So… is that a yes?” he asked hesitantly.

Sirius nodded; he couldn’t muster any words and it felt like no words were necessary. Remus seemed to think the same. He let out a sigh, perhaps relieved that Sirius had said yes, and got the ring out from the box. Slowly, he slipped it onto Sirius’ finger, before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. 

As soon as their lips touched, applause erupted from everywhere around them. Sirius blushed, looking around the café at the people cheering and clapping. “Didn’t realize we had an audience,” he said as quietly as he could.

It was hard to contain the joy bubbling in his chest, and he thought everyone was able to see it: shining out of his eyes and his smile, perhaps even emitting from his skin like a soft glow. 

He looked out of a window. It was still raining but inside of him, the sun was shining. “We’re getting married,” he whispered, as he and Remus stood up.

Remus smiled and nodded, pulling him into another kiss. Sirius thought he would’ve looked as happy as himself, but there was a slight frown on his face. “So… you forgive me, right?” he asked, hesitantly meeting SIrius’ eyes. “For being so secretive lately.”

“Of course!” Sirius assured him. “I can see why you had to keep this a secret,” he said. “Otherwise it wouldn’t have been much of a surprise.”

“Good.” Remus nodded, tearing up like Sirius had done. “I love you,” he said for the second time. 

Sirius cupped his fiancé’s face with both his hands, looking into his soft green eyes. “I love you too.”


End file.
